


Stay an infinity.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Compilation, M/M, Short Drabbles, Various ships, every chapter is a different drabble, mostly angst tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: Really short drabbles I made about all the prompts and AUs I post on my Twitter, every chapter is a different story, most of them are ShyKer but other couples will be added in the future.





	1. Table of contents.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect too much of this, they’re really short, maybe not even 500 words but I don’t want them to be left behind so. Hope you like them tho. [All my prompts](https://twitter.com/ucalck/status/1129442070752456704) if you want to read them.

**Chapter 1:** Table of contents.

 **Chapter 2:** The shy sunflower and the cheerful tulip. TheShyxFakerxRookie

 **Chapter 3:** Darling. TeddyxJackeylove

 **Chapter 4:** Happier. TheShyxFaker

 **Chapter 5:** Rotating (around you). TeddyxLehends

 **Chapter 6:** _Coming soon._ _Still unknown couple._


	2. The shy sunflower and the cheerful tulip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The shy sunflower and the cheerful tulip.
> 
> **Based off:**[This au I posted.](https://twitter.com/ucalck/status/1129560919900450816)  Sanghyeok worked on a flower shop, two man went to buy flowers everyday. There‘s the tall one with a toothy smile and his friend black haired and shorter. Little did he know the taller man had a crush on him but so did his friend. All the flowers were for him. FakerxTheshyxRookie
> 
> **Couple:** TheShyxFaker and RookiexFaker.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first drabble I’m posting for my compilation, I’m still not sure how much chapters this will have but so far I’ve written 2. This wont have regularly updates tho just every time I happen to like a prompt too much and write it so updates are not scheduled.  
> 

 

 

Sanghyeok heard the front door’s bell ringing indicating someone just entered the shop, a bouquet of Amaryllis in his hands and the sunset visible through the big windows of the shop, a little welcoming smile on his face already.

 

Oh, he thought, the sounds were made by the same two man that always came to the shop talking cheerfully to each other, they seemed like a really good pair of friends. To be honest Sanghyeok thought they were a couple at first, he bluntly asked them one day if they were buying flowers for each other making the two males look confused as fuck and being corrected almost immediately that indeed no, they weren’t boyfriends just friends, he only nodded and continued doing arrangements.

 

He saw how the other two were staring at the flowers like they did everyday, their actions making him confused always, they did that everyday just to buy the same flowers every time, what was the point of looking around if they just buy the same thing over and over again? Sanghyeok only shook his head, he would never understand them, he could almost swear they didn't even know what the flower meaning was, tragic in his opinion.

 

The short one picked up a bouquet of Tulips as usual and went to the counter, his big smile almost ripping his face in half. The man paid for the flowers while trying to talk to him but Sanghyeok only nodded and smiled back at him. The black haired male said thank you and went outside. However the taller one seemed like still didn’t know what to pick, making him a little bit surprised when he went to the counter to pay for a bouquet of sunflowers instead of his usual Gardenias. The tall man didn’t try to speak to him, just quietly looking at anywhere but him which he found a little odd to be very honest. Apparently he was just shy or something along the lines his friend told him once when the red haired almost run outside of the shop when Sanghyeok asked him if he knew what Gardenias means. The older man thought he was cute tho.

 

“You like sunflowers now?” he tried one more time, maybe this time the other wouldn’t run away. The taller one glanced at him surprised and looked as he was 1 second away from jumping out the window but nodded.

 

“Yes.” He had a nice voice, Sanghyeok thought to himself. Saying goodbye to his regular costumer when he heard a whisper of a bye from the man.

 

With a sigh he just went on with his day as usual.

 

* * *

 

Seunglok stood frozen where he was standing just a few steps away from Euijin, the former apparently asking the shop attendant for a date, the same shop attendant he liked, his stomach feeling like falling to his feet when said man just looked confused at his friend but answered with a “Oh, okay.” after a few seconds nonetheless. He knew Euijin was crushing on the same man as him, the elder telling him one day they went out for a drink but he never told the other his own secret, too shy to admit his feelings for the handsome attendant in the flower shop so when his friend told him a few days ago he would ask his crush on a date one of these days, Seunglok thought maybe he could do it sooner than him and the thing was that yes, he was ready to ask Sanghyeok out, the day he bought the sunflowers was his d-day but his shyness just didn’t let him do it and he regretted it so much now, looking at his friend asking the older man for his number and telling him that he would call him tonight looking happy beyond this galaxy and going to the door after that, just leaving him and the other man inside the shop.

 

Seunglok looked at him, his dark brown hair and his cute glasses, his lips that formed almost a w and his always calm expression. He liked him so much it hurts. Walking to the counter he put his bouquet of sunflowers over it, a pair of eyes glancing at him.

 

“Is that all?” The shorter male asked, he just nodded. A few seconds passed without neither of them saying anything.

 

“I like sunflowers.” Sanghyeok looked at him surprised, his eyes going big like if he couldn’t believe his ears. Seunglok just formed a small smile on his face. “I... They remind me of things I really like.” he whispered, training his eyes away from the man in front of him and taking the bouquet in his hands before leaving.

 

Sunflowers reminds him of the Sun and summer and those things reminded him of Sanghyeok and how he was just as beautiful as a sunny day in the summer.

 

 

 

 

 

_Sunflowers symbolizes adoration and dedication. It is symbolic of dedicated love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving kudos and comments are really appreciated. uwu Thank you for reading my work. ;;
> 
> Note 2: You could tell they KNEW what the flowers meanings was tbh, Rookie choice were always Tulips because they mean _a declaration of love_ which makes sense because he always wanted to confess his feelings to the older man on the other hand TheShy's had 2 different types of flowers, he always bought Gardenias _they indicate secret love. They convey joy. They tell the receiver you are lovely._ He was too shy to even thought of telling Sanghyeok what he felt but somehow wanted to give a clue¿? to the elder while buying gardenias, yeah sad hours for our boy.


	3. Darling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Darling.
> 
>  **Based off:** [This au](https://twitter.com/ucalck/status/1128267007403540480) Where T is a flirt and JL gets jealous always when T calls his friends sweetheart and tells T to only call him that and no one else. :<
> 
>  **Couple:** TeddyxJackeylove (or how I like to call them TeddyLove lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the 2nd chapter is here with a new drabble! This time I decided to write the TeddyLove one because idk it just gave me the feels lmao. Enjoy!

Jackey looked at his cellphone playing a game on it, the gamer chair he was sitting on very comfortable. Suddenly a scream made him jump up, fear and surprise written all over his face, moving his eyes fast to where the shout has come from out of nowhere. Teddy was streaming and playing League on his computer, seemed like something went wrong in the tf that made him scream all of a sudden. Wenbo just rolled his eyes, never gettin used to Jinseong being so expressive while playing games. He sighed and tried to go back to his game.

 

“JAGIYAH! JAGIYAH DONT DIE!” the older screamed again.

 

Jackey felt one of his eyes twitch, there he was again calling one of his friend sweetheart, one of the many he called that. Feeling his stomach turn uncomfortably he tried  _again_ to go back to his own game on his phone but the elder saying “yeah baby, ok baby” beside him to someone else was just driving him crazy.

 

He was  _his_ boyfriend, why he had to still call his friends that? He didn’t like it one bit, and the worst part was he did it with him just a few meters away from him, he rolled his eyes feeling his chest to grow heavy.

 

He wasn’t jealous, of course not please, at the end of the day he was his boyfriend and Wenbo knew for sure the other man loved him as much as he loved him, there’s no point of getting jealous, yep he wasn’t.

 

“Ah, my jagiyah is the best support.”

 

Jackey wanted to rip something apart right now, 2 seconds away from turning Teddy’s stream off and start a fight with the older man. He couldn’t stand this anymore, getting off his chair he walked out of the room, no even once looking at the other, feeling the taller’s eyes on him while exiting the bedroom.

 

Making his way to the living room he turned on the TV, changing channels until some variety show he liked showed up. Without noticing time passed and suddenly it was 3 hours later, the sun nowhere to be seen outside the window. He heard a door opening knowing too well it was the older man, no one else in the house with them. His twitch stream finished by now probably. He didn’t spared him a single glance, keeping his eyes on the TV while feeling him sitting down beside him.

 

“Baby, are you mad?” He heard the other male saying, he only rolled his eyes again. “Babyyyy please talk to me.”

 

Wenbo just straight up ignored him.

 

“Are you jealous, darling?” Jinseong questioned him, tease and amusement on his voice.

 

Jackey felt his cheeks get warmed at the elder’s words. “No.” He denied right away.

 

“Ah, of course you are, baby, you look too cute like this.” The taller teased him more, smugness painting his face, his own face red by now. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug by the other man, Teddy’s arms all around his body, he tried to push him off not wanting to forgive him yet.

 

“Let me go, Jinseong.” He commanded with a heavy accented korean, still learning it even when he has been Teddy’s boyfriend for 4 years almost 5 in a couple of months and visiting him in Korea very often, plaining to move in together next year, still house haunting. Their pro career ending a few years back. Well at least his korean was by far better than the blonde’s mandarin.

 

“Don’t want to~.” The older singsonged, making him want to roll his eyes again but deciding against it, he already rolled his eyes enough for the day. “Tell me what you’re jealous about, my love.”

 

Wenbo finally could push the other off enough to look at his face, a pout formed on his lips. “Stop calling other people sweetheart, I’m your boyfriend you should only call me that, just me.” He murmured giving the blonde his hard eyes he used when he was upset about something. Teddy only smiled with fondness at him, his cracked teeth showing and making his heart go weak, he loved him so much.

 

“You’re my only sweetheart, baby. You’re are the one I love, don’t be jealous about them, you’re the only one that matters.” With adoration written all over his face Teddy reassured him. He bitted his bottom lip trying to keep down the smile that wanted too bad to grow on his face but at the end just letting it be.

 

“You’re a fool.” Jackey said punching lightly his chest. Teddy just laughed a bit.

 

“Just for you, my sweetheart.” The older man told him before giving him a few pecks on the lips.

 

Wenbo just smiled, maybe Jinseong would keep calling his friends sweetheart but at the end of the day he was the only one in his darling's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. uwu  
> This is actually the first time I mix their real names and their ign names and I liked it, I think TeddyLove is one of the few couples I can do that.


	4. Happier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Happier.
> 
>  **Based off:** [This au.](https://twitter.com/ucalck/status/1129964509383147520) After 4 years in a relationship with Seunglok, Sanghyeok comes to the conclusion that he wants to make the younger happier even if that means he has to leave.
> 
>  **Couple:** ShyKer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wrote this while listening like a ton of sad songs, first i viewed this more optimistic ¿? but yeah ashdajs I made some changes from the original prompt tweet but nothing too relevant, hope you like it! uwu

He walked slowly to his destination, back straight and clean square glasses _making a comeback above his nose_  his hair with a new hair cut and pushed back. The red T1 on the left side of his chest as always. Shining letters writing FAKER on the back of his jacket.

The hallway he was walking through filled with people, players and staff from the venue and Riot, everyone greeting him when passing by his side and he greeting back. It was a hot day outside in the busy streets of Paris, another international event his team had to attend. MSI 2021 with T1 being the spring split champions and having the opportunity to claim another title for themselves. They were on the second day of the first week of the main event, they winning both their games on the first day against the NA team and the Wildcard as well. Today was different though, they would had to play against the european team and of course the chinese one, a sour taste invaded Sanghyeok’s mouth at the reminder. Of course the team China had to send was IG. _What other?_

Without wanting to prey further in that direction of thoughts he cleared his throat and kept walking towards his team’s waiting room and maybe eat some snacks before taking a quick nap, their game for the day was the last one vs IG and the event had just started a couple of hours ago.

He stopped on his steps when his cellphone vibrated inside his pocket reaching for it immediately, a message from his father wishing him good luck for the matches of the day, he replying with a quick _thank you dad_. When he glanced back up again he felt his throat go dry and his stomach drop to his feet. In front of the door of the SKT’s waiting room were some IG members, Teddy talking cheerfully with them. Euijin was there as well as Wenbo, their support nowhere to be seen and of course there he was, as breathtaking as always with his now taller frame, Seunglok.

Tightening his grip on his phone Sanghyeok could do nothing but stare at the man, he was laughing at something with his adorable toothy smile his bigger front teeth showing all the way, his eyes making half moons and the corners of his mouth almost reaching his ears. He hadn’t seen the younger for almost 2 years now when their messy break up took place on a cold day in autumn, both of them having a big fight in the middle of Seunglok’s apartment in Korea a week before Worlds that year started. His hair was now straight and black, his shoulders seemed more broader and he obviously had grown a few centimeters more being at least 1 head taller than him now, his arms looking bulkier nowhere close to his previous thinner frame when they were dating, apparently he was hitting the gym with obvious results. He looked gorgeous, more mature and elegant. Being 22 years old doing him just right.

_Maybe their break up helping with it too._

Sanghyeok glanced at his hand feeling his heart fill with disappointment when the finger where the younger’s promise ring was supposed to be wasn’t there anymore, unconsciously he touched his index finger with his own matching white gold ring gone as well. Of course they weren’t using them anymore, they weren’t together now why would they still use a ring that reminded them all the broken promises they made and weren’t able to accomplish. A bitterly laugh formed on Sanghyeok’s chest but he didn’t let it get outside, only a simple glance at the younger after 2 years and a ring got him all depressing for a matter that he should’ve forgotten years ago but apparently he could not.

Their dear memories invading his head, good or bad he always cherished every single one of them, the sad true deep inside his bloody red heart was he still loved the other man. He missed him so dearly it hurt him endlessly and he knew too well he shouldn’t be like that, not after 2 years since the break up but he couldn’t help feeling like that not when his heart yearned for the black-haired man every single day. He were the one who made the decision of ending their relationship hurting not only the younger man but himself in the process but was something that was needed to be done. The long distance love they had tried to make work wasn’t being nice to them, too much work and busy schedules to even call each other, seeing one another just in holidays and international events if they made it to it. Sanghyeok decided that it was the best to just end everything before more deep feelings started to grow making the inevitable separation more heartbreaking, the thing was he didn’t calculated that they already had bloom those type of feelings for each other at the time and it made just more difficult the task to learn how to move on.

And now he could only stare at him and pray time would cure all the pain he inflicted to himself like time seemed to had help the younger, looking truly happy in that moment laughing and making jokes with his friends. He wished all the times he believed he had move on and got over the taller man were real in this moment, that his heart didn’t hurt like this dreaming on a alternative reality where he and the younger did indeed make their relationship work. A reality where they’re together and happy and maybe emptiness eating away his heart wasn’t the only thing he wake up every morning with.

Just a simple glance at his ex lover messed him up so bad he didn’t want to know just how he was going to get through this whole tournament without wanting to run towards him and beg for them to be back together and kiss the breath out of the younger’s lungs. He didn’t know seeing him again would affect him this much, putting his world upside down and bringing back all the feelings he tried so hard to forget. He wanted to forget the other man so bad, he knew he needed to do it if he wanted to go on with his life but how could he do such thing when the memories of all their moments together keep coming to his head like a movie in front of his eyes every time something reminded him of the younger.

Sanghyeok turned around when he felt tears pool on his eyelids, the heavy feeling bringing down his heart being too much. He started to walk towards the nearest exit he could find in need of fresh air and avoid being seen crying his soul out for the man inside the venue. Closing the door behind him he took a deep breath when he was finally outside, no one in sight apparently everyone inside watching the games. He tried to whip away the tears falling from his eyes, the sound between a sob and a laugh coming from his chest left between his lips. He felt beyond pathetic crying and pinning after his ex boyfriend, his entire self still broken to pieces like the first day meanwhile the other man seemed to be doing so great.

“Hyung...”

Sanghyeok at hearing that voice he knew so well turned around never so fast in his life, there in front of him was Seunglok in all his glory with his handsome face and his soft eyes. He tried to clean his face with the back of his hands before clearing his throat.

“Seunglok, hi.” Greeting back in almost a whisper still trying to regulate his voice back to it’s normal state, trying so hard to hide how broken he was.

A few minutes went by with neither of them saying a word just staring at each other, the look on the younger’s face unreadable. Sanghyeok moved his eyes again to the other male hands finding a different ring on the bigger hand on the opposite one where he put the ring he shared with the older male. New tears wanting to scape from his eyes at the realization of what that meant, blinking a few times to make them go away while returning his eyes to the taller’s face. The orange and the yellow from the sunset behind him contorning Seunglok’s face with colors falling above his eyebrows along his nose and his full lips, a million things he wanted to say caged away inside his heart.

“Are you happy?” Was the only thing he could get himself to ask the man in front of him a few moments later, so close and yet so far away from him. He wanted so bad to be selfish and hear his ex lover say he wasn’t and he still missed him too. But the answer he got just broking him beyond repair.

“Yes, I am, hyung.”

Deep inside himself he felt relief hearing that, at the end of the day he always wished the best for the younger, that being one of the main reasons why he had broke up with him in the first place. Always hoping for the black-haired man being happy even if that meant he had to leave.

“Are you...” a pause of uncertainty stopping Seunglok for a moment before going on. “Are you happy, hyung?”

Sanghyeok stared straight at him looking for the best answer he could provide the other. Being honest or lie, that was the question.

_No, I’m not since the day you left and my world crumbled along side my heart._

“Yes, yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you, Sanghyeok? aRE YOU? ToT DHAJSDASHDJA OK! Chapter 3 of this is up with another angsty shyker to break our hearts i'M SORRY GUYS i just cant get myself to stop writing this i love angst a bit too much ;w; hope you liked it, kudos always appreciated! Comments as well. uwu
> 
> P.S.: I'm thinking of making a sequel for this, who knows. uwu


	5. Rotating (around you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Rotating (around you).
> 
>  
> 
>  **Based off:** A [quote](https://quotecatalog.com/quote/clementine-von-radics-he-never-broke-L1NBKE1/) by Clementine von Radics, In Defense of Loving Him.
> 
>  
> 
> **Couple:** TeHends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are 2020 now but I'm still the same angsty little sht, lol.

Siwoo hated feeling like nothing.

 

He smiled, trying his hardest to pretend he was happy to be there, sitting in front of his date, sharing funny stories about themselves to get to know each other. To try and maybe hold hands on the way home if they liked each other enough after dessert.

 

But he felt nothing. He didn’t feel excitement to be there or the desire to know the man in front of him, there wasn’t butterflies nor nervousness of making a fool out of himself while speaking. He laughed emptly at a joke thrown at him, it never really reaching his eyes. Taking a sip from his wine he hoped he could be soon home, watching some sappy love movie.

 

This was his 4th blind date in the last 2 month and he hated every single one of them.

 

It wasn’t like the guys were rude or they weren’t his type, the totally were and they’re pretty decent people, very charismatic, funny and handsome. The thing was he didn’t want charismatic, funny and handsome or any man for that matter.

 

He wanted loud, obnoxious yells while playing. He wanted fried dyed hair and crooked teeth. He wanted long arms around him and sappy confessions after breathless kisses. He wanted love in the form of his best friend and nothing else.

 

And Siwoo had that.

 

He had just that, he had everything he wanted until he hadn’t it anymore.

 

So when his date ended and there wasn’t someone holding his hand on his way home, Siwoo pushed them inside his pants’ pockets and sighed, asking himself how long it would take him to get over everything he once had. He missed how his life were and with whom he shared it of course but he saw it coming, one way or another high school sweethearts never made it that far even if his did, it lasted long enough to even think about getting married soon and share holidays with each other’s families. So when everything ended after time of feeling it coming it wasn’t that big of a surprise, both coming to the conclusion that staying as friends was the best after spending years as lovers.

 

The sound of an incoming call from his phone waking him up, making him stop on his steps and look at the bright screen. The name _Jinseongie_ burning a fire inside him.

 

He knew, Siwoo knew completely he would never feel the same for a person they way he still felt for Park Jinseong. Not when it has been almost 2 years since the breakup and Siwoo was still waiting for the other man to come back to him, hopelessly in love with him.

 

Smiling he pressed the green button on the screen, immediately hearing that soothing voice calling his name alongside a _where are you?_

 

He wasn’t heartbroken anymore, he was way past over that state even if he was way too far from moving on. He understood he was a compass destined to rotate around the center point of his life that Jinseong was, drawing circles in blank sheets of paper that once where full of premises of love and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course my first work of the year has to be an angst, I'm sorry guys, lmao.
> 
> p.s.: even if the compass i use in this is different from the one in the quote (mine is a geometric compass) i liked the quote so. Just made a slight change i guess.


End file.
